Delays
by Lady Salmakia
Summary: Some nights you just can't seem to get out of the house. Mimou/Mimoe/Jyoumi A lovely, lovely couple! Review if you're a lovely, lovely fan!


a/n: More Mimou fluff? You know Salmakia! (or you should by now) Will these two ever get out of the appartment? Tell me if you want to hear about the rest of the date!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Joe does not belong to me, though I wish he did. Can I borrow him for a couple of hours, Mimi?  
  
Mimi arrived at Joe's door wearing a new pair of shoes and a big smile. She tried the door bell and no one answered. She waited half a minute and then tired the knob. It was unlocked so she stepped in.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone here? Where's the fanfare for Princess Mimi?" She called while removing her shoes.  
  
Mimi entered the living room, occasionally calling out "Hello." She then stood in the middle of the room, staring at her wrist and tapping her foot. She really wished that her bracelet was a watch, since she couldn't find a clock.  
  
Mimi was sniffing the air and was about to check for bodies when Joe finally appeared from the direction of the bedrooms.  
  
"You're late," She said.  
  
"I was about to say that you're really early, but ok."  
  
"Then why did you leave the door open?"  
  
"The door was open?"  
  
"How did you think I got it?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Making you wait, but I did say 7:30, and I thought that I was going to pick YOU up."  
  
"You said your place at 7:00."  
  
"I said YOUR place at 7:30."  
  
"Just for this, you're paying."  
  
"I thought it was my turn anyway. That's why I was going to pick you up."  
  
"We're making this sound like grocery shopping. It's your turn! No, it's YOUR turn!"  
  
"At least we don't make it sound like taking out the trash."  
  
"I never want to fight like this when we're married."  
  
"We're getting married?"  
  
"One day...if you ask nice."  
  
"Ok. I'll think about it. The place doesn't even open until 8:00. Do you want a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure. What ya' got?"  
  
"Same stuff we've always had."  
  
"Which means water and tea. I'll have some tea. Mind if I turn on the radio? I've had a song stuck in my head all day, and it's really getting to me."  
  
"As long as it's not Kinki Kids."  
  
(a/n: For all you Mimou fans who haven't read "It Was My Youth" by Tachikawa Mimi, THE BEST MIMOU STORY EVER! Tachikawa Mimi is the greatest Mimou author who ever lived and we should all strive to be just like her!, the Kinki Kids are this great Japanese pop band. They're the equivalent of the Backstreet Boys from what I gather. Correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, they're part of my recent Japanese pop music obsession of late and they're really good. So if you're still one of the 4,000 people still hanging onto Napster, I recommend you check 'em out, and give me some other names to d/l. Japanese stuff is just about all you can find anymore.)  
  
"It is Kinki Kids! I like Kinki Kids."  
  
Joe shrugged. "Knock yourself out."  
  
Mimi turned on the radio while Joe got out a couple of glasses and poured iced tea from the big pitcher in the refrigerator. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Joe said, picking it up. "Um...she is actually. Mimi, it's for you."  
  
"That's weird," Mimi walked over the get the phone. After a few seconds she covered the mouth piece and mouthed, "It's Sora."  
  
Joe shrugged and handed her a glass of tea and pulled out a chair for her. He made a quick check of his reflection in the shiny surface of the oven. Mimi giggled silently at him and pointed. Joe blushed and sat down opposite her, picking up a newspaper. All of a sudden, Mimi squealed.  
  
"Hang on, honey. It's the song I've had stuck in my head all day."She sang along with it for a minute and then said, "Ok, Sora. Back to you."  
  
Joe finished three articles before Mimi got off the phone.  
  
"Poor kid," she sighed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, Tai wants her back, but Matt still really likes her. Then there's this really cute guy in her Chemistry class who asks her out like everyday, and she doesn't know what to do."  
  
"What does she want to do?"  
  
"She doesn't know. That's why she called me, and she's really upset about it. She tried my house and my mom said that she might be able to catch me here."  
  
"Good thing you don't have that problem."  
  
"I'm a one man woman!"  
  
"As long as I'm the one man, that makes me very happy."  
  
"You always have and you always will be."  
  
"I'm blushing. We'd better go. We're going to be late now, not early.""We're NEVER on time, are we?"  
  
"Nope," Joe said, standing up and spilling iced tea in his lap.  
  
"Sithspit!"  
  
"You'd better change your pants."  
  
"And my shirt, and my socks. At least it didn't get on my coat."  
  
"I'll just check my makeup while you change, then we can go. Is Jim going to let you borrow his car?"  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to take the subway."  
  
"He said no?""He didn't say anything. He got home and shut himself in his room."  
  
"Why didn't you ask him yesterday?"  
  
"He...um...well, he still teases me when I have a date."  
  
"That's so juvenile! How long is it going to take for him to take us seriously."  
  
"Never. I'm still his little brother."  
  
"I'll give him six more months before the novelty wears off."  
  
"I'll give it until we're married."  
  
"Like I said, six more months."  
  
"I'm going to change."  
J  
oe left for his bedroom, and Mimi turned up the radio. She went in the bathroom and went through her purse to find her makeup bag. A few minutes later, Joe came back out with a new pair of pants and a dry shirt. He was just about to put on his shoes when the door bell rang. He straightened up and went to answer it.  
  
"Let me just get this and then we can go," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Take your time. I'm having a minor crisis here," Mimi called back from the bathroom where she'd left the door open. Her lipgloss had melted. It hadn't gotten on anything, but it was her favorite color. It was also brand-new and she hadn't shown it to Joe yet. Not that he'd really see a difference, but he'd gush over it for her anyway.  
  
Joe opened the door. He was very surprised.  
  
"Hi, Joe!" June said. "Is your brother here?""Um...I think so. Come in. Jim! Are you here?"  
  
"Yeah," Jim said, walking into the room.  
  
"You've got a visitor."  
  
"Oh...Hi, June."  
  
Mimi walked out of the bathroom, having given up on the lipgloss.   
  
"Look at all the J's!"  
  
"What do you need, June?" Jim asked.  
  
She flashed him a big smile and held out a notebook.  
  
"I want you to help me study!"  
  
"Um...June...It's Saturday night."  
  
"I really want you to help me!"  
  
Jim gave Joe a look, like he was asking for help.  
  
"We'd better go, Mimi. You're parents wanted you home early, right?" He winked at her.  
"  
Right!" Mimi exaggerated her tone. "Mom doesn't want me out too late tonight. She thinks...that I'm getting a cold!"  
  
"Then two should stay in. I'll make some...um...tea!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
"Naw...We don't want to bother you two."  
  
"Joe might start studying!" Mimi squealed in utter delight watching Jim squirm.  
  
"We defiantly don't want that. It's Saturday night!"  
  
June's eyes were shining. She looked eternally grateful to both Joe and Mimi.  
  
"Well, since Mimi MIGHT be getting a cold, we don't want her walking too much. Jim, my dear brother, can I borrow your car?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"It's ok, Jim. We won't need it!" June squeaked.  
  
"Fine." He was glaring at Joe.  
  
Joe picked up the car keys from the counter.  
  
"We have the city before us, Mimi!"  
  
As they walked out the door, Jim muttered to Joe.  
  
"I'll get you back for this if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"The first thing I want you to help me with is Biology!" June said, dragging Jim away.  
  
Jim sighed, defeated as Mimi and Joe walked out the door.  
  
(If you're a real Mimou fan, you'll review!)


End file.
